fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōjirō Kusaka
Shōjirō Kusaka (草冠 ショウジロウ,'' Kusaka Shōjirō'') ia traveling S-Class wizard and member of the Kusaka Clan. He is a traveling scholar of magic and Magic Hunter, one who learns many types of magic to help the helpless. His is an extremely powerful wizard who travels in order to help those who need help in wartorn and impoverished areas, or places that are plagued, infested, or overrun with magical beasts and monsters. His immense power and extensive knowledge of magic has affored him and offer to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, an offer that he turned down. Appearance Shōjirō is a young mage with short red hair and brown eyes and a shorter stature. He wears full length and slightly baggy pants or shorts and cut off shirts or regular T-shirts, depending on the respective season. he has the general appearance of a well groomed and highly hygienic individual. Shōjirō has shown to have a moderate muscular build despite his appearance. He is extremely youtful expecially around his face. When traveling, Shōjirō has shown to wear a simple light brown cloak and is usually seen with a type of backpack. Personality Shōjirō has shown to be a fairy easy going person, having a great sense of humor and is generally a laid back person. He has shown to for the most part a pacifist and only engages in fights when needed or when having taken a job or if protecting people, but Shōjirō has shown to prefer to try to resolve fights peacefully through talking and almost entirely refuses to kill another person unless absolutly necessary. He has shown to a highly loving elder brother to his younger family members, ofter doting on his sisters and picking on his brothers. Shōjirō takes threats towards himself rather lightly but when his friends or family are threatened he tends to get very serious and will usually remove the person making the threats. Shōjirō ahs shown time and time again, mainly with his famale family members to he highly perverted, constantly groping them and claiming "That it was to see how they were developing and to make sure they were growing as they should", much to the great anger and irritation of the oldest of his younger sisters, Shigure. Shōjirō has shown to rarely ever get angry, but when he does many say that he pretty much transforms into another person entirely. Shōjirō, because of his passive nature, when fighting tends to end a confrontation quickly by usually knocking out his enemy or trapping them until he can remove himself from the entire situation. Shōjirō, due to his many years of traveling by himself has given him a very mature demenor. Shōjirō also because of his traveling has become and acts much like a wise, old sage in his speaking along with his usually polite speeking mannerisms. Even thought Shōjirō has a very polite way of speaking, he has displayed a very foul mouth when and if angered enough. History Synopsis Equipment Kagutsuchi (加具土命, Added Tool Earth Lord) is a sakabatō (逆刃刀, reverse-blade sword), and Shōjirō's primary weapon. Because of Shōjirō's passive nature this type of sword is the ideal weapon for him. While despite the fact that the blade is on the back of the sword itself, Shōjirō is still able to effectively utilize it in actual combat such as being able to cut an opponents clothes and whatnot. The sword itself was magically forged and is able to deflect other types of magic that it comes in contact with. Staff: A simple staff that Shōjirō has carried since leaving to travel the world. The staff was made from the wood of a old magical tree that could absorb magical energy from the ground and atmosphere. the staff itself has a straigh shaft but curves toward the head of the staff and is wraped in a cloth or bandage that is tied off just below the head of the staff with two long peices of the wraping freely hanging. Shōjirō's use of the staff has been mainly as a kind of walking stick, but he has been shown to use it in battle by using it as a magical conduit of sorts. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Shōjirō has shown to use swordsmanship as one of his primary forms of combat. Having come from a family famed for its fighting, magic, and swordsmanship abilities, Shōjirō has proven to be immensely formidable fighter. Shōjirō has shown able to fell multiple skilled enemies in a single draw faster than the naked eye could perceive. A large amount of his experience comes from having studied and practiced from a very young age. He has shown to combine his swordsmanship abilities and his martial arts abilities into his own unique style that has proven to extremely deadly if misused. Ittōryū (一刀流, Single Sword Style) is the type of sword style that Shōjirō uses. *'Iaido Mastery': Another traditional Japanese school of swordsmanship in which Shōjirō has practiced in is "Iaijutsu" (居合術, Art of Drawing the Sword), which focuses primarily on drawing the sword in such a way that it can actually be used as a combative art. Iaido is primarily used as a feigning technique, meant to surprise an opponent before using more traditional Kenjutsu or Zanjutsu to deal damage, or Kendo to finish an opponent off. Shōjirō’s mastery of this technique is so great that most people are unable to see the draw, let alone defend against the actual attack. *'Demon Cloak: Ashura' (鬼外:阿修羅, Kigai: Ashura) as a Sword Magic spell that Shōjirō uses when needed. This spell creates a cloak out of Shōjirō's magic power, that when formed gives Shōjirō four extra arms, two above and two below his real arm's, and two extra faces on either side of his head. Shōjirō has shown able to independently move each arm from each other, and the two faces on either side of his head have a shared field of vision allowing him to see in three of four directions. Shōjirō upon using this spell has shown to use Requip to arm each arm with a sword. Shōjirō has only displayed one technique with this spell. When using this spell Shōjirō has displayed a massive increase in both speed and strength, but this spell has shown to use a considerable amount of magic to maintain, so Shōjirō rarely uses this spell, unless backed into a corner. **'Rokuten' (六天, Six Heavens) is sword technique and not a spell of Shōjirō's that is only usable when using his Demon Cloak spell. This technique uses the six arms and blades of his Demon Cloak to attack with all six arms at once. When using this technique, Shōjirō moves in close to his enemy before bringing all six blade into the enemy, the two arms above his real ones come down as is striking the collarbone while his real arms attack from the middle and the lower set comes up from below at an angle before all six pierce the enemy at the same single point. From this position Shōjirō can twist the blades and cleave the enemy into multiple pieces. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Shōjirō, much like his swordsmanship skills are masterful in knowledge and use. Shōjirō, having had training more or less from birth has now shown an immense amount of skill in his use of unarmed and martial arts abilities. Shōjirō's use of martial arts has shown to be more defensive in nature, his preferance being soft styles of fighting do to his passive nature. When fighting, Shōjirō has shown to use defensive, reversal, and throwing techniques as well as joint manipulation, locking, and seperation techniques in conjunction of disabling and temporary unconscious rendering techniques. Despite all of that, Shōjirō has also demonstrated his knowledge and use of more violent and harmful fighting styles that use powerful bone breaking, tearing, ripping, concussive techniques in combat, even though they're not his prefered method of combat. *'Ikkotsu '(一骨, Single Bone) is a martial arts technique employed by Shōjirō. This technique, while simple in exocution, is extremely effective. This technique delivers a quick, single punch to an enemies body, that if delivered to a vital point can disable, or even kill the attacker. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, Double Bone) is an upgraded version of the Ikkotsu technique. This technique delivers two quick punches, instead of one, tot he opponents body. A variation of this technique involves striking only once with both fists. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Shōjirō has a considerable amount of physical strength, despite his physique and stature. He has demonstrated his ability to throw others that are considerably bigger than himself. He has also shown able to fight certain magical beasts and creatures that wound normally be considerably stronger than any normal human with relative ease. Again, Shōjirō's physical strength is attributed to his upbringing and his time spent traveling and training. Immense Speed: Shōjirō has shown on multiple occasions his tremendous speed. Shōjirō has demonstrated a high degree in his use of his speed combined with his footwork in martial arts, which allow him to move in almost any direction needed in fights. He has shonw able to maintain his immense speed for long durartions of time, especially when fighting. Using his speed, Shōjirō is able to bridge the gap between himself and his opponent in very short amount of time. Shōjirō, with the use of his speed is able to quickly defeat opponents within only matters of second against weaker opponents, and in only minutes with some stronger opponents. Along with his speed, Shōjirō has shown to have very good reflexes, as shown by his ability to dodge attacks that are launched within very close proximity of his body. With his great speed combined with his reflexes, Shōjirō is considered a very capable and deadly enemy, if it weren't for his passive nature. While other than combat, Shōjirō's main use of his speed and reflexes is used to run from conflicts and dodging attackers. Immense Endurance, Durability and Pain Tolerance: Shōjirō has shown to have an immense amount of endurance, durability and a very high tolerance for pain. Shōjirō, due to his massive amount of magical power has shown able to fight for extreme periods of time, if needed, and can endure a large amount of damage and pain. Shōjirō has displayed the ability to take immensely powerful attacks, both physical and magical and get up and walk away, if not just bruch them off. he's shown the ability to gut up after being sent through multiple buildings without much damage, if any at all. All of these attributes make him seem nearly invincible to others, and is what makes some people call him a monster. Assorted Attributes Near Genius Level Intellect and Vast Magical Knowledge: Shōjirō has shown to be highly intelligent and has a massive amount of knowledge of and about magic. Through his travels, Shōjirō sought out as magics and styles to learn as he could so as to help as many people possible. He has proven to have a depth of knowledge comparable to that of Archive magic. Shōjirō's massive knowledge of magic is one of the main reasons for his offered position to the Ten Wizard Saints. With the use of his intellect, Shōjirō has also proven to ba a master stratigist and tactition. Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: Shōjirō has proven to have an absolutlely monstrous amount of magical power at his disposal. Shōjirō, having come from an extremely old family that has been known for its incredible magical power, as well as being an S-Class wizard and having been offered a position in the Ten Wizard Saints is a testament to his power. His power is great enough to allow him to knock someone out with just the pressure of his magic alone, as well as scare those who don't faint. Shōjirō's magic, when released has the appearance of a cloak around his body that when felt by another is described as being overwhelming and immensely deep in ammount. When enraged Shōjirō's magical power when released has been described as being highly volatile and harmful to others. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is a Kusaka Clan original magic and a quasi-lost magic, that while used mostly by members of the Kusaka Clan, it has been taught to a small number of others. This spell is a Caster Magic that causes the users magic to form a diamond/diamond-like substance to form on the uses body. the substance created by this spell can be used for both offense and defense. The offensive use of this spell allows Shōjirō to form any kind of bladed or blunt weapon that he can imagine including blades, clubs, hammers, axes, or even a layer of it over his hands and fists, as well as his ability to release or fire shards of the diamond substance from his own body for ranged attacks and the ability to form spikes that erupt from the ground. The deffensive application of this spell when used with a high enough degree of proficiency allows the user to creat an armor of diamond on their body immediately upon sensing an attack, of which Shōjirō has enough of said proficiency. Shōjirō's main deffensive application of this spell is forming an armor on his body, which is nearly immpossible to break, creating what many have called the Perfect Defence (完全防衛, Kanzen Bōei) or the Ultimate Defence (終局防衛, Shūkyoku Bōei) along with his ability to adjust how thick the armor is on any portion of his body and despite how thick Shōjirō makes the armor his speed and mobility isn't hindered because the armor is more or less a hardened form of his magic . Shōjirō's other often used defensive applications of this spell is the creation of sheilds and walls ect.. While this spell is immensely powerful it does have its weaknesses including that while very hard to break it can be broken from a single powerful enough strike of multiple repeated attacks in the same place. Another way is that Shōjirō only uses this spell when he feels threatened or is attacked. If Shōjirō can't sense an attack coming he wont activate this spell. The last major weakness of this spell is that the thinker the armor the user generates on their body the weaker the armor is around their joints such as their knees and elbows. One of this spells greatest weaknesses is that it consumed a massive amount of the users magic when releasing shards of the substance towards an opponents whoe is outside of the users range, as well as useing a massive amount of magic to repair the users armor shoud it be cracked or broken. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the use of fire and heat. Shōjirō has shown the use of Fire Magic',' it being one of his most used elemental magic types. Shōjirō has displayed his masterful level of Fire Magic with the release of immensely powerful and highly destructive spells. He has demonstrated his proficiencyon a number of occasions including stopping naturaly created fire with his own flames. Shōjirō has been seen using a large number of both powerful and weaker Fire Magic spells. *'Hikeshi' (火消, Flame Extinguishment) is a medium level fire spell with a unique ability. This spell, when it makes contact with any being with magical power the flames from this spell essentially "burnes away" the beings magical power leaving them without any magic for a period of time. Because of this spells effect it is one of Shōjirō's favorite fire spells as it renders his opponents mostly harmless and almost always acts as a deterent to his enemies. *'Endan' (炎弾, Flame Bullet) is a very basic fire spell that when used releases a fireball. The fireballs released by this spell, while weak by nature can be used to overwhelm an opponent if used in a volly, they can be used as an interuption attack to interupt the opponent('s) by forcing them to either dodge the attach or block it. Because of thier weak attack power Shōjirō has been known to use this spell without reserve. *'Enka' (炎華, Fire Flower) is a basic Fire spell that releases a multitude of small to medius sized fireballs from the uses palms. Shōjirō has shown to use this spell af a form of croud control or aginst very large enemies. *'Zanjitsu Gokui '(残日獄衣, Remnant Sun Prison Garb) is a defensive Fire spell of Shōjirō's. When used, it releases a massive amount of heat from Shōjirō's body that prevents anyone or anything from getting close to Shōjirō while it's being used, but despite what this spell does it only lasts for about ten seconds and consumes a large amount of magic when used. *'Shakai' (射界, Field of Fire) is one of Shōjirō's more destructive Fire spells. Shōjirō has been shown to rlease this spell from either his hands of even his mouth similar to a Dragon Slayers Roar. This spell creates a massive amount of fire that is extremely hot and extremely aggressive in nature and is very hard to extinguish. Heat Magic (熱魔法, Netsu Mahō) is a type of Subspecies Magic (亜種魔法, Ashumahō) the was created by Shōjirō. This type of magic, instead of creating and releasing fire to attack and defend with, it instead uses heat to attack and defend with. Heat, a byproduct of fire, is an unseen force, making it extremely useful in a defnesive capacity, such as generating a massive amount of heat around his body, Shōjirō can stop an opponent from getting close to his person without alerting them to his spell. Shōjirō, while having only recently developing this subspecies, has also only developed a few spells. While using this type of magic, Shōjirō can generate heat that can completely evaporate any water, melt any ice, as well as creating a powerful barrier around himself with nothing more than heat. *'Kyokujitsujin' (旭日刃, Rising Sun Edge) *'Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin '( 火火十万億死大葬陣, Great Burial Ranks of the 10 Trillion Fire Dead) Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a Caster Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Shōjirō has shown a masterful display in the use of Lightning Magic. Shōjirō's use of Lightning Magic allows him to release extremely powerful bolts of lightning and electricity from any part on his body as well as allowing him to use electricity to increase his already trementous speed and reflexes to a beyond a superhuman level. Shōjirō has stated that he can control the voltage and current of the lightning and electricity he releases going from just a small static shock to paralyzing all the way up to stopping someone's heart, but he has also displayed the ability to restart soneone's heart with a powerful enough shock. Much like most other Lightning Magic users Shōjirō has demostrated his ability to turn his entier body into electricity and travel short distances by doing so. *'Enraiha '(炎雷覇, Blaze Lightning Supremacy) *'Raikōsen' (雷光閃, Lightning Flash) is a basic Lightning spell. This spell when used releases a quick, high voltage but highly concentrated bolt of lightning that is usually released from the users hand and has enough force to penetrate flesh as well as armor and non-magical armor with little effort. *'Raikiri' (雷切, Lightning Cutter) is one of Shōjirō's more powerful Lightning spells. This spell allows Shōjirō to "mold" the lightning into the form of a blade that has an immense amount of cutting power and potential, he can also channel this spell through his swords enhancing their cutting power and potantial as well. *'Raikiri: Kataba' (雷切片刃, Lightning Cutter: Single Edge) is a variation of Shōjirō's Raikiri spell. This spell allows Shōjirō to extend the range of his Raikiri spell by concentrating it into a smaller point and extending it outwards. While doing this makes the lightning form into a thin blade shape that can easily penetrate armor, both magical and non-magical, but it makes it slightly weaker as it's somewhat harder to control. *'Raikiri: Kataba Jūjikyō' (雷切片刃十字峡, Lightning Cutter: Single Edge Cross Straight) is a variation of Shōjirō's Raikiri: Kataba spell that allows Shōjirō to manipulate the shape of the Kataba (片刃, Single Edge) once it has impaled his enemy allowing his to form branching blades form the original to create more wounds on and in his enemy. *'Raikiri:' Chokusen Raikōsa'' ''(雷切直線雷光差,'' '''Lightning Cutter: Straight Line Lightning Cross) ''is one of Shōjirō's most powerful Lightning spells. Shōjirō starts by forming his normal '''Raikiri in both of his hands before charging at his opponent and knocking his into the air, and once his enemy is airborn Shōjirō then proceeds to repeatedly strike his enemy going in a zigzag manner until he deems that his enemy is in the air, which is usually when his first Raikiri dissapates followed by Shōjirō moving above his enemy and then striking them with his other Raikiri 'infused hand, sending his enemy flying down and crashing into the ground. *'Kūsōhō (空走砲, Sky Roaring Cannon) is an intermediate Lightning spell of Shōjirō's. This spell allows Shōjirō to release a large volly of lightning bolts from his hand(s). This spell has shown to be most effective when used while in the air because of the wide range and the ability of the user to keep releasing volly after volly of lightning so long as their magic holds out. This spell is also extremely effective aginst large crowds because of its wide firing pattern. *'Raijin Hyōketsu: Shikei' (雷神評決：死刑, Lightning Gods Verdict: Death Sentence) *'Raimeihō' (雷鳴砲, Thunderclap Cannon) is the most powerful lightning spell that Shōjirō knows. This spell is considered powerfull enough to destroy a small island. Because of the power of this spell Shōjirō has to release it from the sky. Shōjirō, by charging all of his magical power into his hands is then able to release a massive blast of concentrated lightning strait downward that is capable of destroying a small island, vaporizing anything in its wake, leaving nothing, not even ash. Because of the amount of magic this spell requires leaves Shōjirō with only enough magic to survive. Relationships Quotes Trivia As anybody can very well see my character's appearance is based off of Nagi Springfield of the anime and manga series Negima! by Ken Akumatsu. Shōjirō's personality is based largely on myself. The only difference is that I personally don't have any siblings. Shōjirō's stats are as follows: Category:Male